In the past, the cutting or toothing of a saw blade has been to a large extent a manual operation requiring virtually constant attention of an operator of the cutting machinery. While some saw blades are cut semi-automatically, the machinery is both large and complex so that it is correspondingly expensive as a capital investment which in turn inflates the price of the produced blade. Even cutting apparatus which are semi-automatic require complicated adjustments and still require substantial operator attention, such that large inefficiencies are present in the manufacture of such saw blades.